


Bill and Ted's Got Nothin' On Us

by starwilson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Pre-Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam play a game with Death. And win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill and Ted's Got Nothin' On Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2010. 
> 
> Uh, yeah, I have no clue what inspired this. This was also before I watched season 5, so Death is different from the series. He ended up being one of my favorite character to write, though... [later on I paired Death with Betty White in a meme]

"YAHTZEE!"  
  
"Oh, for the love of..." Death growled, and threw down Death's pencil. "I demand a new game. You guys rigged this one."  
  
"Death, this is the third game. Face it, you got beat," Sam tried to reason.  
  
Death, turns out, is a pretty sore loser.  
  
Well, that wasn't true, Death was generally alright with losing a game or two. Playing Poker with Luck made you get used to that. No, Death was a-ok with losing.  
  
"Haha, I just beat Death, again," Dean cackled. "What is this, the sixth or seventh time?"  
  
No, it was assholes like Dean Winchester that made Death a sore loser.  
  
"Another. Game," Death ground out, just barely controlling its urge to throw the dice at Dean's head.   
  
Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, "We went through Monopoly, Battleship, and Yahtzee now. What board games do we have left?"  
  
"Risk," Dean dragged the word out, cocky smirk in place while looking at Death. "I am awesome at that game. And it's the last board game left before we have to resort to strip poker."  
  
"No, that's such a long game-"  
  
"Bring it on," Death glared. "I have all the time in the world."   
  
"But, Death, this game takes more than an hour just to set up-"  
  
"The man-"  
  
"Death has no gender." Death corrected. Might as well keep it professional. "Death is just death."  
  
" _Death_ said to bring it on, Sammy. Do as the man said and bust out the Risk!"  
  
Eight hours later, Dean had successfully conquered the world and Death threw in the towel.  
  
"Alright, pay up, then, if you're done getting your ass-"  
  
"Death does not have an ass," Death interrupted once more, standing up.  
  
"-done getting beat, then," Dean finished, downing the rest of the beer bottle.   
  
Sam had given up watching and refereeing a while ago and had gone to sleep in one of the hotel beds.   
  
With a long, suffering sigh, Death paid his debt and left with a bang. Literally.  
  
"What a douche," Dean said after a pause, and took delight in the lifetime supply of the best beer he had ever tasted.  
  
Alcohol poisoning, here we come. He was going to see Death again in a couple of hours.  
  
Over in the bed, Sam twitched in disapproval.


End file.
